


the way you move me

by whitewytch



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitewytch/pseuds/whitewytch
Summary: Just a slightly more slashy look at the scene with Flynn, Ezekiel and the lightning bolt of Zeus. Also posted on fanfiction.net





	the way you move me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting in this fandom and it's been years since i wrote any fan fic at all so i hope i'm not too rusty!

Ezekiel walked ahead of Flynn into the antiquity hall and immediately gasped at the sight.

"Whoa! What the.."

He was cut off abruptly as Flynn grabbed him around his torso, clapping one hand over his mouth. 

"Don't move. The antiquity hall's in the right place, but the Greek and Roman wings seemed to have jumbled. The Spear of Ares and the Spear of Mars are only a few feet from each other, the helmets of Mercury and Hermes are almost touching and the lightning bolt of Zeus is out of its case. Okay, do you know how lucky we are that this whole place hasn't blown sky high already?"

Ezekiel shook his head, trying to focus on the words the older man was saying.

"Very, very lucky. See, the Romans copied Greek mythology and they changed all the names, so there's two sets of artifacts and if they come into contact, it is like matter and anti-matter or like meeting your own counterpart in the Mirrorlands. Do you understand that?"

Ezekiel shook his head again, taking a deep breath in through his nose and regretting it immediately as the scent that was uniquely Flynn filled his senses. He'd managed to hide his attraction for so long, made easier by the fact that the librarian spent most of his time with Baird and even when they were apart, seemed to go out of his way to avoid him.  
It was harder to keep his mask up now however when the man he literally dreamt about was pressed against his back, lips brushing his ear every now and then as he spoke and unknowingly participating in his kink of being manhandled.

It always amused him that part of his job as a thief was to make sure no one got their hands on him but in his sex life nothing turned him on more than having someone strong enough to just pull him about exactly how they wanted him and judging by the tight muscles he could feel hidden underneath Flynn's fancy clothing, he could do the job very well.  
He could all too easily picture them standing like this under very different circumstances. Maybe they'd be on a case and they'd go off together to explore but Flynn would drag him into an alleyway or empty room, his hand over his mouth to stop him moaning too loudly, the hand currently on his chest would slide under his t-shirt to pinch at his sensitive nipples, the mouth at his ear whispering filthy things to him instead of ancient mythology and the hips he could feel against him, pressing harder so Flynn could grind his crotch against his ass, to make him beg for it.

He snapped out of his fantasy to realise with some horror that he was very obviously hard in his jeans and he risked a look at Flynn out of the corner of his eye, praying he hadn't noticed. Luckily Flynn was as oblivious as usual when it came to anything social and didn't even seem aware that he was still holding him let alone Ezekiel's reaction to it. 

"If we don't keep them separate, boom! This whole room is basically one big, giant ticking magical bomb." He heard Flynn say and he tapped the man's hand to get his attention.

"Too bad we don't have one of those big bomb suits, eh?" Ezekiel thought out loud, a sinking feeling filling him as he saw the look on Flynn's face.

"What is that? W-why is your eyebrow moving?"

10 minutes later and Ezekiel was convinced that listening to Flynn was going to be the cause of his death one day. Somehow he'd been convinced to cover himself in ancient armour and pick up the lightning rod of Zeus with no real proof that it would protect him, no matter what Flynn said.

"You're sure this is safe?"

"The Bracer of Agamemnon, the gauntlets of Athena, the Helm of Poseidon, you're all Greeked up, there is no way that Zeus's lightning rod will strike you."

Taking a deep breath Ezekiel stepped forward only to pause as he saw Flynn duck behind a statue.

"I saw that."

"What?! I'm getting comfortable over here. I'm watching your show of expertise."

"You have never liked me." He accused and when no denial was forthcoming he ducked his head and picked up the lightning rod, hoping that Flynn wouldn't see the split second of hurt that crossed his face before his well-worn mask slipped back into place.

He didn't care that Flynn didn't like him, it was just a stupid crush after all, besides Ezekiel Jones didn't need anybody, no ties to anyone or anything, just the way he liked it.  
And maybe one day he'd be able to say that and actually believe it.


End file.
